


Snow Men in Gotham

by Gobblepotstew



Category: Gobblepot - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotstew/pseuds/Gobblepotstew
Summary: Jim catches Oswald waiting for his ride in snowy weather.Prompt: Winter WonderlandSet in Season 4.





	Snow Men in Gotham

It was a crisp Saturday afternoon in Gotham City as the temperature dropped to a chilling thirteen degrees with heavy flurries making the city a winter wonderland. Snow fell in soft, heavy flakes making the city sit a almost slow standstill as the days continued like this.

Jim Gordon was in his last hour of work as he sat at his desk at the Gotham Central precinct mulling over what he was going to do for the rest of his evening. As the now Captain of the GCPD, he seldom had much rest but he would rather work than face his very real, boring sad life. With Sofia Falcone hovering in and out the picture, he had less interest facing anything outside of trying to clean the city up. Harvey dropped him like a newborn calf and never came back since the detective's new appointment. Work, was all he had.

He went to his car barely excited to come home and had a look around the city landscape. The snow was falling all around him and he was in awe at how clean the city looked. He smiled a little, his cheeks were rosy as they chilled. He pulled his coat taut so he could keep some warmth in. 

He started his car and drove down the streets watching how people, couples specifically, were walking hand in hand or holding one another for comfort against the elements. Jim scoffed at the sight of them. He felt envious. Probably those lawyers, doctors, the 'safe-work' types. All happy and content. Maybe more so due to these wintry nights, many of the criminals, small-time and big, were all very uninterested of working in the cold. Jim kept driving slow and saw upon a small cafe on the strip of the street. It was festively decorated due to Christmas coming in a few weeks. He hated the holidays. Something about people happier than he was getting to enjoy people who actually cared about them. It hurt to be alone, even if he couldn't help it. The pang of envy subsided as he glanced at the window.

"You got to be kidding me," Jim said lowly to himself.

Every damn time, he thought to himself as he saw no one other than Oswald Cobblepot himself enjoying a mug of something warm as he sat in his chair near the window. He was dressed rather expensively, of course, sitting at this small cottage of a cafe, reading a magazine. Jim laughed at himself. Look at him. Sitting there like he owns the place. It was rather weird to the detective. The mobster always was surrounded by people but now, there he sat. Looking somewhat, happy. A pang of jealously ran over Jim's features as he frowned. The man has lost and gained so much over the years. But here he was, happily enjoying his evening in peace.

Before Jim knew it, he pulled into a parking space near the cafe. He took a deep breath as he exited his car. He walked into the cafe and was greeted by the older women who had little bells that chimed in her hair as she walked around.

"Welcome to Cafe Lively! What can I get started for you?" She squeaked happily. Jim blushed at the onslaught of 'happy' and asked for a hot mulled cider. He could almost guarantee that's what Oswald got. He was also surprised that Oswald did not see him come in. Either he was off thinking about other things or he just did not care. He and Jim are on not-so-good terms.

He got his drink and sat in a warm chair and watched Oswald. He did not think it was strange, he had been watching him for years.

But he felt a longing tug at his heart. He did miss the joy on the other man's face when he used to see him. How his eyes lit up every time he seen the detective. Oh how he would do anything for Jim then. Now with no one to care for him, Jim felt rather lonely. He tried many times to call Harvey and he just would not pick up. They were on bad terms when he left. He missed having friends. Hell, at least someone to care for him.

Jim watched him look up and sigh angrily. Or rather, impatiently as he checked his watch. He shook at his magazine and kept reading. Jim wanted the mobster to notice him.

He then got up and moved to sit next to the Penguin, which Jim noticed how long his lashes have gotten. How clear his skin had become as it practically glowed in the gold light of the cafe. Oswald was definitely a swan now.

"Fancy meeting you here." Jim said gruffly as he sunk into the warm, comfy chair. Oswald's eyes widen then scowled slightly as he returned to his book.

"Captain." Oswald said with a cold inflection. He was not amused. Jim felt the yearning again. He missed seeing Oswald's smile for him.

"Hey, I am not working. And what are you doing here so late? Couldn't you do this at home? In your mansion?"

"Oh I don't know Jim. Sometimes I long for really small, cramped spaces. You know, like the ones my mother and I used to share. I also enjoy my own company and love not being bothered by so-called 'old friends'."

"Okay," That response stung Jim a little. He really hoped to just talk. About anything with someone. He smiled sadly and stared into his drink as it warmed his cold hands. Oswald saw his expression change mimicking sadness and immediately felt bad. Jim looked, to Oswald, as though he was about to cry. The captain's eyes seemed almost too sad. And also, a bit lonely. Oswald shifted in his seat and took a deep breathe to shake off his attitude.

"I like how cheery this place is. It's a family-owned cafe, one of the few left in this city. I feel happy coming here. It reminds me of home." The mobster said with honesty as he started to smile. Jim stared at him in awe. Even being as sadistic as he could be, considering what all had happened in his life, he still tried to find joy in the little things.

"That's why I stopped here. I was drawn to it. It is really nice. Beautiful." Jim smiled warmly as he stared off somewhere. Oswald blushed at this. Even after all these years, Jim was still very handsome when he smiled.

"I'm glad," Oswald said honestly.

"Were you waiting for someone?"

"Yes. My driver. He's taking over for my regular until he gets over his cold. He's rather late!" He said with a pout. Jim giggled lightly. "It's not funny Captain."

"Well, it's hard driving a limo around seven inches of street snow."

"It's a Bentley Exclusive."

"Oh wow! I guess you got it so bad, Cobblepot."

"Maybe so!" Oswald jested as Jim laughed openly. James Gordon felt the sadness he had been feeling for days melting away. He talked with Oswald as he waited for his ride. They shared topics about life and cars. Jim was envious that Oswald owned a couple of his dream cars.

"Umm, excuse me?" The cafe worker interrupted them.

"Yeah?" Jim answered.

"We have been closed for forty-five minutes. I am so sorry. I have to lock-up the cafe." She said with a slightly frightened look on her face. She knew the Captain of the GCPD, but she was more afraid of Oswald's reaction.

"Oh! Oh my. We are so sorry Miss." Oswald said as he got up. Jim got up with him, blushing with embarrassment. "We will go!"

"My apologies, Ma'am." Jim said as he got up to leave. She smiled at them as they left the cafe to walk into the fray of heavy snowflakes. There was no wind this time. But the light 'pff' sounds of large flakes landing to and fro. Jim buttoned his coat as Oswald hobbled to the nearest bus stop.

"Oswald, you want a ride?"

"That's alright Jim, just get home safely. The bus will be by soon." Oswald said as he sat at the thankfully dry bus stop shelter seat. He did not see any taxis to hail so he figured they could not brave the snow. Jim bit his lip. Is he really going to wait out here? Alone? Jim thought.

"It's no problem, I am not going to leave you here."

"Jim, go home." Oswald said irritably as he waved him off. He felt vulnerable but did not want to show it. His driver texted him saying he could not make the drive in the deep snow. He would have find other means home. Jim huffed at his stubbornness.

"Fine, have it your way." Jim said with a slight edge to his tone. He wanted to do something nice for the man and Oswald killed his blessing. He trekked to his car slightly red in the face as he got in and started the car. He adjusted his rear view window to see the mobster at the bus stop. He was shivering slightly with his hands in his pockets as the temperature dropped to a mere eight degrees. Jim started to worry. He turned the radio on as he pulled off.

 _'LOW! LOW! TEMPS PEOPLE! We at WNRB-Gotham Radio 101.5 will be indoors! Level 3 snow emergency in effect until tomorrow at 7 AM, that's right 7 AM! Everything will be closed!_ ' The announcer said happily. Jim gasped. Oswald was out in the snow, freezing. There was no bus coming. His car slid as he drove around to U-turn back towards the cafe.

"OSWALD!" He called to the bus stop from his car. Oswald did not respond. Jim jumped out of his car, leaving it after he turned the heat on. He hop-stepped to the bus stop in the snowy street. Oswald was sleeping quietly as he leaned on the wall of the bus shelter. Jim gently shook him awake as he held his hands.

"Oswald, wake up."

"Hmm?" A drowsy Cobblepot woke up with a slow start. The man can literally sleep anywhere. To Jim, he looked a little blue from the cold. "Where's the bus?"

"Level 3 snow emergency. No buses I'm afraid."

"How am I going to get home?" Oswald pondered quietly as he looked at his leg.

"You are coming home with me. I am literally right up the street."

"Oh Jim. I just couldn't impose."

"Oswald, please. Just humor me. I know we've had our differences but I do care about your well-being." Jim said softly still holding Oswald's chilled hands. The mobster was amazed at how warm his hands were.

"But,..."

"Please Oswald. You have been out here a little too long." Jim stated in a low voice that made a shiver run up Oswald's spine.

"Okay." He got pulled up and his leg was really unhappy about this weather and protested in a sharp pain. "Ouch!"

"Your leg!"

"It really hurts!" As tears started to form in his crystal green eyes. Jim felt his heart ache for him. "This cold!"

Without a trace of embarrassment, Jim grabbed Oswald up and held him close as he trekked through the snow with Oswald in his arms. Oswald ducked his head in Jim's neck.

"This is so embarrassing," Oswald said with a low sob. Jim nuzzled at his head.

"It's only embarrassing if you make it." Jim said softly with a smile. Oswald giggled as he wiped at his tears. It was nice to have Jim's attention again. Oswald always felt treasured by Jim when he had his time. Even if it was one-sided. Oswald believed this happiness he felt will soon be gone tomorrow.

Jim lowered him near the car and opened the door for him. The whiff of warm air soothed Oswald immediately as he sat in the passenger side of the car. Jim tucked him in his seat as he pulled a small blanket from the back seat and covered Oswald's legs. He shut the door and got into the car and pulled off towards his apartment building. Oswald tried not to look at him as he drove, but he couldn't help himself. Jim was smiling warmly as he drove. He turned on the radio to Christmas tunes feeling a bit slightly towards that mood. A slow jazz rendition of 'Have Yourself a Merry Christmas' played on as Oswald was blushing red as they neared his building. Jim was so happy to feel wanted for once. He was with someone whose company he enjoyed, for better or worse.

"So." Jim said as he looked at Oswald. "Ready to go up?"

"Yes, umm... thank you Jim." Oswald said with an honest smile. One of those young gangster smiles. The smiles he had given Jim before. Jim felt a smile and something more tug at his face. Jim grabbed Oswald into a feverish kiss. Oswald was extremely surprised but kissed back with equal passion. Their tongues met, tasting of the mulled cider they had at the cafe. Oswald was red after the onslaught of affection. Jim was a rosy pink and very glad to have finally got that off his chest. The windows of the car were getting foggy from their heavy breathing.

"Umm, Jim. That was,...um.. very interesting."

"You want to continue this upstairs?" Jim said coyly. Oswald smiled.

With that, they exited the car and Jim linked his arm with Oswald's as they approached the building surrounded with snow and light flakes. Their lips met again as the Christmas air crawled about them. Holding each other tight and not letting go. For tomorrow, Oswald might not lose this feeling with Jim. Instead he might gain something more. Jim was happy he had someone to keep warm this night. Cafe Lively was now his favorite cafe and for one night, Gotham became a winter wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. I like putting them in fluff cuz honestly Gotham is anything but that. They are both so miserable in the show it's so tiresome to watch sometimes. So fluff it is! At least for now. :)


End file.
